


BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER

by STAILS565



Series: BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER [1]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain back up vocalist have feelings for his best friend,but the the person he fell in love with fall for another, if he tells his feelings will Linkin Park be the same again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER

**Author's Note:**

> A Yaoi Series, the first installment of BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER SERIES, no copyright intended

PROLOGUE:

*MIKE'S POV*

I was walking to my room, we were just done a music video. And were ended up at an hotel in Las Vegas. I was dress normally. When I get to the room, Joe Hahn is there.

" Sup, Mike how you doing?" He said

I answer," Im fine Joe, and you"?

" Im fine also, you want some peace and quiet huh," Joe said

I reply, looking at the door and put a hand on the handle," yea, that's why Im going to enter my room what is it?"

" what about your feelings for you know.. Chester"? Joe ask

I look at him and said," You didn't tell did you"?

" No , how could I , Betray one of my band members that's the stupidest thing I will do if I tell him", He said, hands raise ready to protect himself.

I look at the door and sigh," I hope you didn't Joe, I hope not".

" I didn't, Mike , but what day you're going to tell?" He said, he put his hands to his side," He needs to know".

I answered," I can't Joe, I can't if I tell He may not want to be in the band anymore his gonna hate me".

He put a hand on my shoulder and said," if you hold it in its worse Mike, someone will steal Chester from you, You need to tell your feelings to him".

I let go of the handle, and said," How im a gonna say it, without making him hate me How Im not ready".

"Tell when his ready, "Joe said," But come on, Brad is dancing like girl and acts like one, You know he tries to cheer the band up".

I said," I will go but what about Chester"?

"Don't Tell your feelings yet, Try to hide it really well so come on were missing it", joe said.

He walks a were I came, I look at him and thought," I hope I can tell my feelings for Chester". And I follow Joe to the rest of the Band.

*JOE'S POV*

We got to where the rest of the band were, Like I said to Mike. Brad is dancing, acting even almost dress as a girl to tell jokes. Man , he is the funny guy of the group. A Claps were heard from Chester and Our two members of our band when it was done.

"Now that is what I call Funny", Chester said

I felt Mike's presence next to me, I look at him, his eyes show love for Chester. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and whisper to him," Don't tell him yet, hide it".

He look at me, I saw love and Pain in them. Somehow im the love guru of the band.

"Oh, Mike, Joe come sit," Rob said

I reply," Sure, Rob". I went to sit next Brad which he went to sat down after he did the funny thing. Mike sat down next to Chester.

*MIKE POV*

I sat down next to Chester, I felt my heart beating fast," What im I gonna do?" I Thought

" Lets watch a funny movie", Rob said

Chester ask, his hands on his legs, " Which one"?

" 'You Don't Mess with the Zohan'", Our Drummer reply

Brad answers," maybe but which one next "?

He got the remote and flip the channels of the Plasma TV that was there.

" Well , an action comedy then", Chester insisted

Rob stood up," I know, ' Meet The Spartans'"

Brad drop the control, he look down," Shit". He said as he picked it up

Dave said," Sure, lets watch that, oh Chester , you said, before Brad here", he look at our lead Guitarist, Brad look at him, that we know what they exchange, then he look back at our lead vocalist," That you met a girl and fall in love with her".

Chester smiled and leans against the sofa and said," ah, yes, the girl is the most beautiful creature I ever seen, I felt my heart stopped when I first saw her".

I knew it, even if I didn't met her, I knew that I will not get a chance to tell my feelings for him. I felt my heart stop at that moment, and began breaking painfully. I stood up, at that moment the door open, we watch it and a girl the same age as Chester appears.

She is dress in a band shirt that he gave her, she dye her hair in streaks of blond , but we can tell that her original hair color is brown that she keeps it in shoulder length, bracelets on both of her wrists that are over some arm warmers, a rocker leather jacket over the band shirt, with black pants with a belt hanging from her right side, chains hanging on both sides, with some steal toe boots. She also have light blue eyes that almost looks like shes blind.

" Hi Luna", Chester said as he stood up to walk at the woman that just came.

Luna said," Hi, Chester how are you"?

They hug also kiss," This pain, its starting", I Thought

When they broke apart Chester introduced us, which we said hi politely.

*JOE'S POV*

When this beautiful woman came it was Damn, I don't know what to say, she really looks like a model, when we introduce ourselves, I look at Mike which he left Unnoticed well Unnoticed for the others, I stood up and follow him.

*MIKE'S POV*

I left the others but I know that Joe is following me. I went to a hall close to were the band is. I lean against the wall, I try to control my breathing. I slid down to the floor. I cough but I cover my mouth with my right hand, when I look at it, it was stain with blood, I felt my bottom lip and chin stain with blood as well. I sigh deeply, I look at the ceiling close my eyes and open them, my blood stain hand on my right side.

"damn it", I said to myself," why did I have to fall in love with Chester Bennington"?

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews will be honored


End file.
